The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Semiconductor devices such as semiconductor fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs) are an evolution of complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Nanosheet technology may be used in some semiconductor devices including FinFET devices with a device channel comprising one or more layers of nanosheets. Each nanosheet has a vertical thickness substantially less than the width of that nanosheet. Gate structures may be formed above and below each nanosheet.